A Day Unlike Any Other
by cornholio4
Summary: In an alternate universe the heroes known as Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Wasp, Spider-Man and Warbird will have to band together to stop the threat of HYDRA who are being led by someone very close to one of these new heroes! Peter/Carol. Betaed by Aspiringactor.
1. Chapter 1

**A redo of a previous sotry of mine called Avengers Assemble. Thanks to Aspiringactor for looking over this chapter for me.**

"_Five years today the Captain America memorial exhibit at the National History Museum opened up to the public..._"

"_Tony Stark billionaire playboy as well as founder and CEO of Circuits Maximus has been rescued. Mr Stark had spent the last two months in the custody of the terrorist organisation HYDRA..._"

"_Bridge architect Ben Parker tragically lost his life last night to a gunman after trying to help subdue the criminal, we at Daily Bugle Communications offer condolences to his widow May and nephew Peter..._"

"_There has been sightings of a green monster in New Mexico, eye witnesses has dubbed it 'a hulk'!_"

"_After the sighting of the red and yellow 'Iron Man' near his company building, Tony Stark has shocked the world when he uttered the words: 'I am Iron Man!'_"

"_Last night in a deadly storm a cargo ship was close to sinking and the workers could have tragically lost their lives, if not for the appearance of a long blonde haired flying man with a hammer who claims to be the Norse god Thor..._"

"_Today is the first anniversary of the costumed masked vigilante known as Spider-Man!_"

"_The monster Hulk was spotted in New Jersey, but instead of just causing damage he was actually found to be helping Iron Man fight against the ring wearing supervillain known only as the Mandarin..._"

"_Colonel Jackson Danvers tragically passed away when his ship crashed, no other casualties though Colonel Danvers' teenage daughter Carol was said to have been hit by a beam caused by a specimen that had been brought back from the shuttle flight..._"

"_Janet Stark unveils technology that could allow people to shrink and fly, could she be following in the footsteps of her famous superhero brother?_"

Inside a large base were several men in full black body armour along with helmets; on the front of each of their uniforms was the logo of a dark green skull with limbs connected to it. On the stage was a throne and a podium, next to the podium was a large muscular man in the uniform except inside of the helmet he was wearing a black mask with a while skull on it and on the other side of the podium was an attractive woman who did not wear the helmet and had dark green hair. The man, Brock Rumlow codenamed 'Crossbones' went onto the podium while the woman, Ophelia Sarkissian codenamed 'Viper' stayed where she was. "Fellow soldiers of HYDRA, welcome to the coronation ceremony of our new Supreme HYDRA." Rumlow shouted to the cheering soldiers "as you all know after World War II, the SS officer Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker escaped from capture and joined up with many other remnants of the Third Reich and founded Hydra because he knew humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom! While Baron Strucker was unfortunately captured and executed, Hydra continued to live and grow for cut off one limb; two more shall take its place!"

He then stood off the podium and Sarkissian took his place and said "so to continue leading us with our mission, please welcome the new Supreme HYDRA: Gunnar Golmen!" The HYDRA members cheered as a man with long black hair, a white shirt, black trousers, a golden sceptre decorated with a dark blue gem, black tie and a long black coat walked onto the stage. Once they quieted down their new leader then made his speech.

"The so called bright lure of freedom diminishes humanity's joy in a mad scramble for power, under my command and leadership we shall teach humanity that they are better off without their so called freedom." Golmen shouted through the microphone to the cheering soldiers "There will be no one to stop us, join me and we shall lead humanity into a glorious thousand year reign: HAIL HYDRA!"

"**HAIL HYDRA!**" the soldiers were now chanting with their arms facing forward as Gunnar lifted his sceptre to the air, he then sat down onto the throne and was now enjoying the chanting of his followers. It was good to be the king, soon his emptier will be stretched to the whole planet and his reign will be unstoppable.

*AA*

Inside a lab in a corporate building were several scientists in hazmat suit, they were watching from a safe distance a huge mouse maze with a glass window as a roof which was placed upon a huge table and they were taking notes on a clipboard. And on the wall was a logo that red in bold capital letters: '**STARK: INDUSTRIES**'. One of the scientists had a stopwatch as well as a clipboard and he faced the other scientists and said "okay if she does not hurry she may not be able to beat the time." He then went and took a closer look on the subject: normally on these types of tests it would be a lab mouse but this subject was much smaller than a lab mouse, it was about the size of a wasp and was even flying like one. As the subject flew out of the maze's exit the scientist then pressed stop on his stopwatch and said "okay that is the end of that session, good work Ms Stark."

The subject once it was safely away from the maze and the other scientists was now glowing bright yellow for a minute, where the subject was once was now a woman in a yellow and black full body armor with wires, yellow gloves and boots, a yellow mechanical helmet and attached to the back of the armour were a pair of wasp like wings that seemed to be made out of pure yellow energy. She took off her helmet to reveal a beautiful face as well as brown shoulder length hair. Janet Stark the CEO of Stark: Industries, inventor as well as eldest child of the retired World War II scientist Howard Stark looked to the scientist with the stopwatch and asked "how was that?"

"You just barely beat your record Ms Stark." The scientist and Janet nodded as she went to a changing room to get changed out of her armour; she walked out of her lab and to her office in a grey business suit. She went to her desk and noticed she got a fax, she curiously looked at it and after finished putting it down she looked angry. It was from the United States Military asking once again that she allows them to weaponise her Wasp armour technology. It was invented to help with rescuing people in dangerous scenarios and she never intended it to be used as a weapon for war! She knew there was one man who was an expert in dealing with military bureaucrats that could help her with advice and like it or not she would have to ask him for help...

*AA*

Inside another room that was in a mansion were two men playing chess at a table, the room was filled with electronical technological devices and right on the wall was a logo of a red circle with the words "**CIRCUITS MAXIMUS: OUR FUTURE TODAY!**"Emboldened inside the circle in red and with a yellow background. Sitting right back relaxed on his chair was a main with black hair, a black goatee, a white shirt with the same logo that was on the wall, grey trousers and where his heart would be under his shirt you could see a silver circular device with a glowing blue triangle inside of it. "Hello earth to Bruce, I don't mean to rush you." The man said to his opponent with a chuckle "but it's your move, it's been your move for almost twenty minutes!"

"Sorry Tony..." the man said to Tony Stark the founder and CEO of Circuits Maximus, he had brown hair, glasses, purple buttoned up shirt, black pants and from the way he sat and moved you could almost get the impression he was constantly nervous as if expecting something bad would happen that very instant, the man Bruce Banner faced Tony and said "it's just I think you have done too much for me with getting the military and S.H.I.E.L.D. off my back and allowing me to live in your mansion..."

"_Sorry to disturb your game sir._" A robotic voice said "_But a Ms Janet Stark wishes to speak with you on the phone, I can put her on speakerphone if you wish.._." Tony chuckled as Bruce finally moved his bishop. Tony then made his next move and a couple of short moves later he remembered what the robotic voice had said. Tony said gave a signal that said that he would just have to put their game on hold for a minute and Bruce nodded with a shrug.

"Please do JARVIS." Tony said to the robotic voice that belong to his robotic artificial intelligence known as JARVIS. After a couple of static sounds there was then a chime that said that the person on the other line was on speakerphone. "Hey big sis, how is Stark Industries and how is pop?" Tony asked facing a technological speaker that was part of the computer system that operated his mansion "Is he still in his hospital bed and is there any reason you decided to call me, do you need help with that suit you are working on?" on the other end Harry could tell that Janet had let out a sigh that had been picked up in the signal.

"Tony listen, I can't believe I would ever have to say this but...I need your advice." Janet said which caught Tony's interest "As you know under my leadership Stark Industries has been experimenting on technology that uses a type of energy to shrink themselves – a type of energy I have called Stark Particles. I was hoping that the armour using Stark Particles could be used to help mankind but the military has been in contact with me and pressuring me into handing the technology to them so they can use it as a weapon! I know you have dealt with the military wanting the technology behind the suit you use to play 'superhero', so I want to know: how do you deal with bureaucrats wanting to use my technology?"

"Just tell them to shut up and stop bothering you Janet, simple as that." Tony said with a shrug which earned a chuckle from Bruce "I mean haven't you tried to tell them to leave them alone? Just use common sense, of course attitudes like that is how the company I built is beating the company that dad built and..." before Tony could continue he heard a sound coming from a Circuits Maximus company ipad that he had around. "I will have to call you back sis, I just got a message from people in my company." Tony said as he then told JARVIS to cut the signal as he got off his chair to get the ipad off another table.

He then answered the message and he saw that it was from a Circuits Maximus research team in the frozen parts of the world that had found something in the ice, he had authorised and funded the research and expeditions because experts in his company said that they believe valuable artifacts from World War II could still be in that area. He was looking at the pictures attached to the message that was taken of what they discovered, after a glance he gasped out in shock he shouted "NO WAY! Hey Bruce, I want you to be one of the few people that knows of this new discovery so come over here!" Bruce curiously walked over to where Tony was standing and Tony lowered his arms so Bruce could get a good look at the screen. Bruce could now see what the shock was about as his jaw dropped and Tony muttered "this guy...dad used to tell me and Janet fairy tales of this guy before we went to bed! I am going to tell them to make sure they get this discovery to one of my labs to see if we can thaw him out..."

The first picture was of a shield that was frozen in ice, a shield that was circular in size, had several red circles and a white star in the centre...

**the idea of Wasp and Iron Man being siblings came from one of aspiringactor's stories about a reimagining of the Marvel universe and he allowed me to use the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Months Later**

The Triskellion, the New York headquarters of the worldwide peacekeeping task force Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division or _S.H.I.E.L.D._ for short. Inside a training gym were two twenty year old women who were agents in the organisation. One was a brown haired woman wearing black pants and grey sweat shirt with the SHIELD on it and the other was a blonde haired woman in a red and mostly dark blue bodysuit with a yellow star logo, red boots, red slash and gloves who was on the treadmill.

"You have been doing so well on the treadmill Carol, those new alien powers you have might have something to do with that though." said the brown haired who was speaking with a British accent "Good thing SHIELD recruited you or some other government stooge might have had you kidnapped and strapped to a table to experiment on, what is the codename they gave you again?"

"_Warbird_, Jessica." Carol Danvers clarified for her best friend Jessica Drew as she stopped for a second "With all the super-powered people turning up I think SHIELD will want all the help they can get." Carol then stopped and went off the treadmill and went to a table where she picked up her water bottle and began taking a drink. "With Iron Man having found Captain America and dangerous beings like the Hulk being around, the world needs to be protected at any cost." Carol said as she then sat down onto a chair and continued "of course there are also super-powered street vigilantes like that Spider-Man."

"Hey do you want to know who would love to see all this working out and gaining superpowers has done for you: Peter." Jessica said with a mischievous smile and Carol was wondering what her friend would say about her boyfriend "you should totally send him a photo of you in a swimsuit, imagine the look on the cute nerd's face once he sees how ripped his girlfriend has become." Jessica took great pleasure in laughing at the blushed look on Carol's face. In their second to last year in high school Carol was struggling in science so she had to get a tutor. To her extreme embarrassment it was Peter Parker, a science nerd who was two years younger than her. At the time, she had barely known who he was, remembering him only as the kid who was Flash Thompson's favourite target for shoving into the lockers. But, with his help she was able to pass her final exam with flying colours. Afterwards, she decided that the best way to thank him was to take him out on a nice date, and perhaps help raise both his social status and confidence with the opposite sex.

Carol thought the little science nerd's face was adorable when he saw her arrive in her red dress and on their date she found herself being charmed by Peter. It lead to them going out and Midtown High was shocked that 'Puny Parker' was going out with the toughest and most beautiful girl in the school.

While she and Jessica had graduated Peter was still at Midtown and they mostly kept up by phone messages and emails. In fact to remind her of Peter, on the bedside table of the apartment she shared with Jessica, she kept there a framed photo of her and Peter at a science fiction convention with Peter as Captain Jack Harness from the British Dr Who franchise and she had turned up as Mara Jade from Star Wars (with Star Wars being the only area in which she was a bigger nerd than Peter).

"Agent Warbird." A man in a business suit and brown hair said as he entered the room they were in and the two young agents saluted to him as they faced Phil Coulson a long serving senior agent of SHIELD whose claim to fame in the organisation was exposing the criminal activities of the Roxxon Corporation. "Director Fury wants to you to be on alert." Coulson told Carol as he was facing Carol "he has got an inside source that HYDRA might be staging something big soon so he wants the super-powered agents we have on hand to respond, is that alright with you?" After Carol nodded Coulson headed to the door but not before saying "that is good news, I have a party to attend where four people on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possible recruits list will be attending."

"An agent's work is never done, I wonder if Peter will be able to accept that I may be gone most of the time if our relationship becomes serious." Carol muttered talking to Jessica. "Peter is such a sweet guy who deserves a girl who will always be able to be there any time he needs her." Carol said before sighing and then taking a seat where Jessica put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. Carol then continued "Peter will probably end up with a nice safe scientific job; never see him having to try anything dangerous..."

"Well I'd be more than willing-" Jessica began to interject. Carol, however, cut her off with a death-glare that could kill.

*ADUAO*

"Did I ever tell you that I hate Ferris wheels!" a young individual in a red full bodysuit with a red full face mask with yellow lenses, a silver utility belt, silver gauntlet devices on both of his wrists, red gloves, red boots and a blue sleeveless hooded top with the hood down and a spider logo, had said as he was hanging onto a large vehicle that was wheel shaped and about roughly the size of a small building. In the centre of the vehicle was the pilot, a man in a dark green protective armour and helmet.

"The military would not take my 'Big Wheel' project victory when I showed them my plans..." snarled the pilot as he was driving the Big Wheel Vehicle across New York causing damage and people to run in terror "but with this live demonstration those idiots will regret laughing at the genius of Jackson Weele, I will crush you and prove that my creation is superior to anything that Tony Stark could create!" Then the red and blue clad passenger of this vehicle who was known as the vigilante superhero Spider-Man, then shot out a web like substance from one of his wrist-gauntlets called 'Web-Slingers' which connected to a nearby building. He then tied it to the wheel like vehicle and jumped to the other end of the vehicle which seemed to slow it down.

The Big Wheel Vehicle seemed to be slowing down and Jackson then furiously glared at the brightly coloured vigilante as he worked the controls of the Big Wheel vehicle, trying to get it moving again when the sounds of thunder suddenly appeared. "Uh oh, here is a fellow hero to finish you off." laughed Spider-Man as Jackson looked incredibly worried. A figure appeared in front of the vehicle and he threw at greet speed a metal hammer with a wooden handle at the controls of the Big Wheel which then smashed up and Jackson jumped out of his seat as the hammer suddenly flew back into the hands of the figure.

The figure was a huge muscular man with long blonde hair, a blonde beard, a silver winged helmet, dark blue sleeveless chainmail armor and a long red cape. "Criminal of Midgard." The figure then shouted pointing his hammer at Jackson "you shall forever regret the day you have caused trouble for these innocent people and for your actions you have brought upon yourself, the wrath of Thor, Prince of Asgard, Son of Odin and sworn defender of all of the Nine Realms! With the might of my hammer Mjolnir I shall destroy your vehicle and you may want to make yourself scarce before I do so!"

Jackson then ran out of his seat and away from his vehicle as the man called Thor took his hammer Mjolnir and with a the sound of thunder went and smashed the Big Wheel machine. "You are not getting away Jackson, so do not bother trying!" Spider-Man said as he shot a web at the fleeing Jackson which tied him up for the police to pick him up. The crowd began cheering on both Spider-Man and Thor and some people with Norse backgrounds in their families were cheering as well:

"I don't care about what Jameson says, you rock Spidey!"

"Spidey and Thor – best team ever!"

"Thor for President!"

Thor then went and put Spidey into a bone crushing hug and it was lucky that Spidey had a minor healing factor, otherwise when Thor let go of the smaller hero his ribcage might have been broken. "You did good work Man of Spiders." Thor said with a big booming smile "you are welcome to join me at a feast in Valhalla sometime, I think even my father's Valkyries would like to get to know you." Spider-Man then let out a chuckle before shaking his head.

"I might go for a feast sometime Thor but I already have a girlfriend and she would kill me if she even sees me with a bunch of Valkyries like that." Spidey then responded as Thor then began twirling Mjolnir around and flew off. "_Though I would not mind seeing Carol dressed up like a Valkyrie..._" Spider-Man then thought as he shot out webs aimed at the top of nearby buildings so he could move about by swinging from one web to another. "_On the subject while Tony Stark has a different model for his girlfriend just about every week, I have my perfect girl that I will not be willing to let go...not even for a chance with a hot...no I can't think like that._" he mused while doing his swinging.

*ADUAO*

In the back of a limo were three men in suits: Tony, Bruce and a large muscular blonde man. "So today will be the next lesson in modern day studies: the art of partying." Tony said with a smile to the blonde man "so I will show you how we party in the modern day, you might get lucky Steve! Just want to know since it will help with finding a woman for you, what is your ideal woman? In your record it said before you became a Capsicle, you had married a Russian born redhead, I can maybe help you with that." The blonde man named Steve Rogers just shook his head.

"Natasha was one of a kind who cannot be replaced so don't bother trying, Mr Stark." Steve said sternly, after he was unfrozen he had learn that she went into hiding with their child who had been born soon after he was frozen, his darling Natasha refused to let the United States Government try and raise their son to replace him as America's golden boy. She had left a letter just in case he was ever found, which basically stated she knows James Rogers will grow up to be someone his dad could be proud of. Steve made it one of his personal missions to find out where his wife had hidden in and see what became of his son. He didn't blame her at all, he may have loved his country but he knew one of the government scientists would be after the super soldier blood that would have been passed onto his son. "So Mr Banner, Tony said you have a problem which was caused by the military wanting you to remake the serum that made me?" Steve asked and while Bruce looked calm Tony just laughed.

"Cap a lot of people tried to repeat the success that had been made with you; Bruce was one of the most dangerous results of the attempts. Had to throw some money around so the military would not put him into a cage and study his blood." Tony said shaking his head before noticing the limo was near where the party would be held. "Hey Cap do you know what I find more annoying than an ex-girlfriend?" Tony asked and after Steve shook his head, Tony then pointed through the window towards a beautiful brown haired woman in a purple dress and said "my older sister Janet, brace yourself for this meeting Cap!"

**Spidey's suit is the Scarlet Spider suit and Thor's suit is partly based on the sleeveless look he had on the Hellicarrier in the Avengers movie. Thanks to Aspiringactor for betaing this though I altered this to tone down on some of the adult humour that he added in.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony waved to the paparazzi with a smile as he led Steve and Bruce through the Red Carpet outside Tony's limo, flanked by his head of security and personal bodyguard Harold 'Happy' Hogan. "This is what you get used to when you are a celebrity in the modern world Cap." Tony said facing the weirded-out looking Steve "A lot of people want to meet the world's first superhero who was just recently thawed out, word got out fast when we first teamed up not that long after I thawed you out... oh and by the way, you are welcome for that new uniform and shield that I had made for you. No problem for me having to use some of the Vibranium samples I had to mix with Adamantium to forge that shield, so you are welcome for what I had to do to replace the shield which hadn't aged well when it was thawed out of the ice." Then the trio entered the building and saw the people in fancy clothing for the party. "Look there's Senator Stern." Tony said pointing to a man with wrinkles, brown hair, black suit and red tie who was glaring at him along with a man with a silver moustache, silver hair, wrinkles on his face and was wearing a military green suit who Bruce glared at when he spotted him "has tried on a number of occasions to convince me to give my suits to the US Government, practically humiliated him on live TV the last time he tried, the elder there is General Ross, the jerk who had helped gave Bruce his little anger problem as well as tried to hunt him down."

"Mr Stark, what a huge honour." They heard a voice and looked stopped to look around for the source of the voice; Tony looked down and his eyes widened when he spotted a short man with brown hair, a moustached, glasses and a red suit and tie. Looking up at him the man then took and shook Tony's hand while Tony saw that Steve and Bruce were looking at the man as well. "Bolivar Trask, founder and CEO of Trask Industries. An honour to meet the fellow genius whose name gets mixed up with mine." Bolivar said as he let go of Tony's hand. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Tyrion from Game of Thrones?" Tony asked to the confusion of Steve.

"I get that a lot; I was wondering if you want to help collaborate with me on my company's Sentinel Project." Bolivar asked and Steve shook his head before leaving with his group. Bolivar let out a dry chuckle as he went elsewhere himself while saying to himself "Mr Stark was a weapons manufacturer and he may need time to understand that my Sentinel project will be needed to combat a very serious threat to humanity everywhere, he just needs time."

As Happy, Bruce, Steve and Tony were walking Bolivar took a chair at a table to speak to General Ross and another man in military uniform who had turned up by the name of Colonel William Stryker. While this was happening Senator Stern had left the table to make a secret phone call to an ally of his. Steve looked around and saw that many of the beautiful looking women in dresses were glaring at Tony as they spotted him, "Tony have you dated about every woman in this party?" Steve asked and he instantly got his answer by Tony nodding and Bruce laughing.

"Yes if they posed for a magazine cover chances are they have spent at least one night with Tony, same for reporters and politicians who are hot and female. Including Christine Everhart who has made it her mission to attack Tony in her reports after he dumped her." They heard a voice familiar to Tony say and they turned and were confronted by the smirking face of Janet Stark. "Hi Janet Stark, I am not sure if the moustached womanising brat I call my brother has told you about me yet." Janet said shaking Cap's hand with Tony looking annoyed. "I have wanted to have the chance to speak with you ever since I heard Tony had thawed you out, dad used to tell me and Tony stories about you before we went to bed."

"If you try and flirt Jan well just remember, this old man knew our dad when he was a young man." Tony chuckled to an amused look on Janet's face. "Janet Stark, who our dad Howard left his family company to when he retired, has not taken it well when I created my own company which became bigger and more successful than the one made." Tony smirked and Cap decided to have a looked around while Bruce watched the Stark sibling bicker. He noticed flanked by several security men was a brown and grey haired man in his forties in a black suit and blue tie, he knew from news footage this was Matthew Ellis the current President of the United States. He was holding a case featuring his new shield and the new uniform Tony had his company Circuits Maximus made for him. He knew that as a favour for the president Tony had asked to him to have a publicity photo taken of him in uniform with the President. He asked one of the staff where he could get changed in proved and they led him to a room.

As he was getting changed he remembered a meeting he had with Howard Stark before he was frozen:

_Steve Rogers was in his Captain America Uniform, a dark blue mask, a dark blue army helmet with a white "__**A**__" on it and a brown military uniform with the United States Flag on it. He was speaking to Howard Stark a man in his twenties in a suit who looked like he had a slight moustache growing. "General Fury wants you to know he says well done on liberating that german prisoner camp that Zola had been put in charge of, we have him interrogated about the location of his superior the Red Skull as we speak." Howard told him before smiling "oh and congrats on getting engaged to Natasha."_

"_Thanks Howard, I may love my country but I love Natasha just as much so it doesn't bother me that we are both patriots of two different countries" Steve said with a smile looking at a pocket photo of his fiancée. The idea of being able to start a family afterwards was a reason why he will do everything he can to make sure the Allies win the war._

Steve came into the open and everyone saw him in the Stark made costume: a dark blue leather mask with the same white "**A**" that his previous costume helmet had, a dark blue leather suit with a white A, white predominated the lower section of his torso but with red stripes going form up and down, a white star on both of his shoulders, brown belt, brown gloves, boots and of course his SHIELD which looked like a more clean version of his old shield. The crowd cheered as Steve walked down the stairs to President Ellis and the photographers were ready as they both shook hands.

*ADUAO*

In a floating HYDRA base, Gunnar Golmen was sitting on his throne and holding his sceptre while the 'throne room' of this base was full of his personal guards. Then entered Rumlow who went and bowed before his throne. "Supreme Hydra Golmen sir, our sleeper agent in the US Government is at the party and confirmed that Captain America, the one who is the Hulk and _Iron Man_ are now at the party." Rumlow said sneering at the word Iron Man. When HYDRA had captured Tony Stark, Rumlow was in charge of the camp that held him as they tried to force him to build them weapons for HYDRA's cause and it was a big personal blow to him that under his watch that Stark had been able to use the materials given to him to build his first makeshift Iron Man armor that had allowed him to escape. Though he kept his position, he had to endure five hours of being berated and yelled out by the then Supreme HYDRA Arnold Brown for having Tony Stark in their midst and allowing him to escape without him giving them anything.

"Excellent, send out our troops and start the invasion, HYDRA's reign of supremacy of the entire planet shall start immediately. Make sure that the troops are aware that eliminating the so called superheroes so they do not interfere is just a big a priority as our plan." Golmen told Rumlow "tell Sarkissian to have the Aether ready and brought to me, under no circumstances should the Aether fall into the hands of any of our enemies including the so called superheroes, the military, police or SHIELD." Golmen then realised something and he then let out a big grin. "One more thing Rumlow." Golem ordered Rumlow as he was about to carry out his orders "if the superhero who claims to be Thor make his appearance known, I am to be notified immediately and I want him brought to me, alive if possible...is that understood?"

"Your orders are my command Supreme Hydra Golmen." Rumlow said before bowing again and going off to carry out his new orders, vengeance will be his soon.

**It will be explained later but to clarify for the moment: the Director Fury mentioned earlier and the General Fury mentioned in his chapter are NOT the same person. This will be explained when Fury makes his first appearance. Also for the Cap suit in this story, it's the suit from the production photos of the upcoming Avengers: Age of Ultron.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Using things from Captain America: the Winter Soldier in this chapter, especially with the allegiance of a certain character. Thanks again to Aspiringactor for betaing this.**

After the picture was taken an advisor walked up to President Ellis and told him "President Ellis sir, we are getting words that armoured people are descending from helicopters and aircrafts that are coming in and have invaded the skies of most of the city, most of the aircrafts and helicopters are marked...with the HYDRA symbol..." this was picked up by the guests and they all looked alarmed. Seconds later HYDRA soldiers came through the windows and down the stairs causing the guests to panic and flee. Janet went to a closet with a briefcase her bodyguard gave her containing her Wasp armour which she brought hoping for a demonstration in front of the important people in attendance, "I didn't want this to be used as a weapon but sometimes I have no choice, so much for not being compared to my Iron Man brother..." Janet muttered locking in the closest as she started to get changed. Bruce had gone to do some changing of his own as Steve wasted no time in fighting the HYDRA soldiers and knocking them out with his shield as Agent Phil Coulson who had turned up requested backup on his communicator.

Tony had made a call to his A.I. JARVIS and was standing there waiting for something, he had turned and saw that one of the HYDRA agents by the name of Kaminsky was holding a gun to his head and had a smug smile underneath his helmet. "Looks like I have this chance to go down in HYDRA history as the soldier who ended a legend and killed Iron Man." Kaminsky said and he was so busy monologue he did not notice Tony had turned his attention to a window where a red and gold coloured metal suit was flying through the window and going towards Tony. Kaminsky nevertheless continued gloating "I will so be rewarded for this, Supreme HYDRA Golmen will through a parade in my honour and when he retires I will be his replacement and I shall be the next one to become Supreme HYDRA of the new world order! There will be stories told of this moment and there will be books documenting my life and rise of greatness that will be starting with this moment! Now that legacy shall start once I fire this trigger!"

Kaminsky fired his gun and he then heard a sound which could only be described as a marble hitting a car, he looked confused and then a second later his smug exterior turned into a terrified one when he saw Tony was now in his famous Iron Man armour and aiming a cannon on his left arm at him, he was then knocked out by Steve's shield, "Nice shot Cap. Tony told him as he started firing at the HYDRA soldiers while the guards were helping President Ellis get to safety "One thing to know about HYDRA, despite them being a dangerous threat, most of their cannon fodder grunts are about as competent as any characters played by the Three Stooges." Tony underneath his golden faceplate looked confused as Steve was beaming at him with a smile on his face, "I understand that reference." Steve said which caused Tony to give a faceplate palm while they noticed a stream of bright yellow energy knock out some HYDRA soldiers at the same time.

They turned and saw Janet was now flying about in mid air in her Wasp armour, "the Stark Particles that powers my suit can also be used as an offensive weapon as well as enable me to fly, I wanted this to be used strictly for science but this is a dire emergency." Janet said and then let out a bit of a sigh in her helmet. As they were dealing with more soldiers Steve had asked what is this HYDRA group that was attacking, "a terrorist organisation that was founded by Wolfgang Von Strucker after he escaped after World War II ended." Janet explained and Steve remembered that Strucker was an SS officer that answered to the Red Skull, "Their goal is to put all the world governments under their control, supposedly because humanity should not be trusted with its own freedom." Janet continued to explain using beams of Stark Particles to take down more HYDRA soldiers "they are basically just power hungry terrorists who are just using their own justification to preach about why they should be in control." As Steve watched Janet in action he could not help but be reminded of the last beautiful woman he met who could fight as well as any soldier, a certain redhead who would not put up with any idiot jerk who tried to flirt with her or make any sexist comment towards her.

He had remembered that a jerk private complained about working with a weak woman and seconds later he was easily tossed to the floor and she whispered into his ear "how does it feel like being beaten by a weak woman?" Natasha was a wonderful woman and he would never forget when he proposed to her and she said yes in her own native language. He looked around and saw that several SHIELD Agents had came in to help with the HYDRA soldiers, "Let's go outside and see how many more HYDRA soldiers are about." Steve told Janet and Tony and they nodded as Steve went through the front door and the Stark siblings flew out the window. As they were doing that Senator Stern was hiding in a corner and smirking watching all the carnage befallen around him, "It doesn't matter how many of our kind they take out for cut off one head and two more will just grow in their place." Stern said to himself "Hail HYDRA..."

*ADUAO*

At the same time as Agent Coulson making his call, the Triskellion the agents were running about as all of the available agents were being called to help with the HYDRA invasion, Jessica had gotten ready with her full SHIELD field agent get up and saw that Carol was holding her phone. "I will be there in a second Jess, Just have to leave this message for Peter, I will just forget otherwise." Carol told her, Jessica knew that Carol was serious and usually had her mind focused but knew she did feel guilty that not spending as much time with Peter as she wanted to. Jessica gave her a smile in return as she took her weapon and rant to the nearest helicopter. "Peter, sorry I could never tell you what my government job was but it is time consuming and kind of important, I love you Pete and when we have the time I hope to tell you the whole truth sometime: bye for now." Carol said to her phone and turned it off as she ran out the room and went to the nearest place that she could fly from with a lingering question in her mind:

How to tell her boyfriend that she was a super powered agent of a United Nations sanctioned anti terrorist organisation? Maybe one day she could give Peter a call to come out of his door to see her floating in air or something? She would worry about that later, it was time to kick some HYDRA butt.

*ADUAO*

Soon the HDYRA agents were storming the streets of New York and several got jumped by Spider-Man at the same time as he tied them up with a web, "So you are from HYDRA, cut off one head and two more shall take its place?" Spider-Man asked as he his enhanced sense known as 'Spider-Sense' allowed him to dodge an attack from behind and retaliate "so how about I get a guillotine and we test that theory? Yeah I am joking since I don't kill but seriously, can you actually grow new heads?" Some more HYDRA soldiers nearby who were about to fire at Spider-Man became confused as they heard a song playing. "Great, of all the times for me to get a phone message..." Spider-Man said annoyed as he took out his phone from his utility belt and turned it off, "Sorry Carol but I will have to leave it for later..." he said as he noticed lightning knock out several HYDRA soldiers at once which made him smile underneath his mask.

"Hi again Thor, time for another team up I guess." Spider-Man said greeting the thunder powered superhero as he flew down twirling Mjolnir "it has only been like what, ten minutes since our last one?" Spider-Man thought as he dodged some bullets aimed at him as Thor threw Mjolnir and knocked down some more HYDRA agents. "Hey Thor, I bet I can take out more HYDRA agents than you!" Peter said using his web to trip up some HYDRA goons coming his way.

"I take you up on your challenge Man of Spiders, but I must warn you that challenging the Son of Odin in such a contest was a very foolish thing that you will regret doing." Thor chuckled as he shouted in a big booming voice "few can challenge me in such a contest, Volstagg is the only one of my friends back on Asgard who can come close to challenging me and that is only in an ale drinking or boar eating contest..." Thor stopped as he and Spider-Man then noticed a large shadow covering them. They looked up and were stunned to see a large alien like design of a space ship that seemed to have aged and some of the parts were rebuilt with HYDRA technology. Spider-Man thought that the design would not be out of place in a Star Wars prequel and in that sense, Carol would probably like it. "It cannot be...just like the pictures that mother used to help tell the story to us when we were but kids..." Thor muttered with huge shock on his face "but how...it was taken down long ago and to think it would still be operational..."

"Uh Thor buddy..." Spider-Man asked Thor as the tower like ship was getting closer "if you know what that thing is, would you mind filling in the details for your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man." Thor looked determined as he used Mjolnir to bring down more lightning to take out more HYDRA soldiers. "I never thought that technology like this would plague the Nine Realms ever again, they have not ever since my grandfather Bor was king..." Thor said solemnly "that ship belonged to the great evil that was Malekith, the King of the Dark Elves."

Before Spidey could asked more about Malekith or these Dark Elves they spotted several helicopters with the SHIELD logo on them and agents with the same logo on their armor coming in to deal with the HDYRA threat, "Took them long enough, still at least it was not like the bad guys were beaten before they finally showed up, like that time I had faced Doc Ock for the first time..." Spider-Man muttered before he noticed a female agent flying in and firing beams of energy at HYDRA soldiers with her hands. "_That's cool, looks like SHIELD has a new hero with them, and one that is quite hot too...wait a minute...is that..._" Spider-Man thought recognising the face of the hero since she wore no mask. "Excuse me flying pretty girl." Spider-Man shouted at the flying heroine "are you by any chance Carol Danvers?"

Carol was quite taken back by the famous super powered vigilante knowing her name before she angrily responded with "you can call me Warbird, Web-Head! How did you know my name anyway?" Spider-Man was laughing on the inside as Carol and the SHIELD agents that was arriving, helped Spidey and Thor fight the HYDRA soldiers who were coming by the helicopters and coming from the giant ship like fortress that was getting closer to the ground. Carol on the other hand even though her serious demeanour did not show it, was afraid and taken back in the inside. How did this web-head know her real name and could her status as a SHIELD sanctioned superpowered agent be compromised because of this? Did Spider-Man have mind reading powers or something or was he spying on her?

"_Okay you thought about telling her but you haven't, so Carol does not know about my secret._" Spider-Man thought as he tried not to think about how those super powers must have done to Carol's figure and muscles "_Carol might let me have it afterwards but for the moment, I am so going to have fun with this!_"

*ADUAO*

A HYDRA soldier was inside the upstairs area of the building that the party was being held, he was holding a civilian at gunpoint hoping to have a hostage. He looked down at the civilian and was shocked beyond belief that the hostage was no longer looking afraid and laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded angrily as the civilian just stood up and pointed to behind him. The annoyed soldier agent turned around and in just a milisecond he went from annoyed to terrified at the sight of a large green hulking monster of a man thatwas easily towering over him in size. The civillian had managed to run away but the HYDRA soldier was not so lucky at the behemouth roared and let out two words:

"_HULK SMASH!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to Aspiringactor to betaing this, to answer a question he has been asking me: Jessica does not have any powers at the moment and she is probably preoccupied having arrived in a different part of the city.**

The unlucky HYDRA soldier was launched backwards, from the force of a blow that came from a huge, green, hulkish creature that emerged from somewhere unseen.

All the clothing that Bruce Banner had been wearing was ripped to shreds save for his shorts. The creature that was known to the US Government, the Military and the public as the Incredible Hulk roared with victory. He turned away from the unconscious HYDRA Soldier. The puny human was not worth putting any more effort into fighting him. He looked at the window of the room he was in, instead of his reflection he was instead looking at the image of his other self – Professor Bruce Banner. "Been a while since you let Hulk out Banner..." the Hulk sneered looking at the image that was in his head since Bruce had not let him take control ever since Tony Stark had brought him in and started his campaign to get the military and the government to call of their manhunt of him.

"Sorry about that Hulk but Tony has been spending a lot of trouble trying to make sure Ross would not be able to hunt us down anymore, it was not a safe political climate for us to be seen anymore..." Bruce responded and motion Hulk to look down in the window, Hulk did so and saw the various HYDRA soldiers attacking the innocent civilians. Hulk sneered at this, HYDRA was bullies picking on anyone who were smaller than him, he wanted to help but...they would always look in fear him. "They are afraid of Hulk..." he muttered and the image of Bruce just shook his head and looked at him condescend, kind of like how a father would look at their child who they were trying to reassure. "Give them a reason not to be." Bruce told Hulk with a soft tone to his voice "this is what I have been telling you Hulk, you have great potential to be an ultimate force of good and you just need to convince the world of that. Show the world that people like Ross are wrong, that you are not the monster that he makes it out to be. Help take down HYDRA and will help the public to learn not to be afraid you. They may be scared now but you can show them why they should not be. Show them that you can be a protector and not a destroyer."

Hulk knew Banner had a point; he did some good when Banner convinced him too and had helped a lot of people and managed to safe the smashing for those who deserve it. Like Samuel Sterns a cellular biologist and old friend of Banner's who helped him study his blood but due to an accident his forehead got soaked by the gamma radiated blood causing his skin to go green and his intelligence to increase with every millisecond. He became insane and came to the conclusion only someone as smart as him could possibly run the world and he became an evil mastermind dubbed the Leader as in 'the future Leader of the new world order!' Emil Blonsky a British Royal Marine Captain who Ross recruited in his manhunt against the Hulk and had endowed with an untested prototype for a new super soldier serum and a small sample of the Hulk's blood they had obtained. Blonsky had become an 'abomination' that Ross was not able to control and unlike the Hulk, his transformation was permanent. Blonsky could not have his strength increase like Hulk did and that was how he was defeated whenever their paths had crossed. There was also quite possibly the most personal nemesis that Banner and the Hulk had to face...Banner's own father David Banner. A genetic researcher who had discovered his son's secret (as this was before the Hulk's identity became public knowledge) and his jealous caused him to experiment on himself gaining the power to absorb any form of energy or matter with physical touch and he called himself the Absorbing Man. He had thankfully only had to fight him once and since then he was in a statis chamber in a SHIELD prison, since they did not want the risk of him absorbing the matter in his cell and allow him to escape.

He had been able to stop these foes before and if he helps the fight against HYDRA it will help him show the public he is not to be feared, decision made Hulk then tore the wall off and then took a few steps back. With a bit of a run he had managed to jump out the hole he made and caught the propellers HYDRA helicopter that was just flying by causing it to crash. As the pilot managed to crawl out the Hulk took the remains of the helicopter and threw it at another HYDRA helicopter which caused it crash. "Sir, the Hulk is loose but so far he is only attacking HYDRA." Phil Coulson said into his communicator when he spotted this from where he was fighting HDYRA himself. "_As long as the Hulk is only fighting HYDRA and not any agents or civilians, you and any other agents are to leave him be._" After nonchantly shooting down some HYDRA soldiers coming his way Coulson responded "at once Agent Johnson." Coulson said as he then told his fellow agents what he the orders just given to him.

*ADUAO*

In the Triskellion a short black haired woman in a dark blue SHIELD agent uniform entered the office of the Director, the director had his chair facing the wall. "I am here to give my report Director Fury." Agent Daisy Johnson the deputy director of SHIELD told the director who was looking at the HYDRA invasion from the window on the wall behind his desk "I have deployed every available field agent we have including the super powered ones, We have discovered that HYDRA had a mole in the United States Senate who was in attendance at the party the United States President was hosting and we plan on apprehending him once the invasion has been taken care of." Agent Johnson waited at the door for the Director to respond, "Continue." Director Fury stated and Agent Johnson cleared her throat. "Captain America, Iron Man and the Wasp who were all at the party are now helping dealing with the HYDRA forces, Agent Warbird confirms she has found Spider-Man and the hero who claims to be the god Thor to be in action against HYDRA as well and I just got off word from Agent Coulson that even the Hulk has begun entering the fight against HYDRA as well. I have given orders that as long as he is fighting HYDRA, the Hulk is not to be treated as a threat."

"Good call Johnson; I want you to alert me if there are any updates." Director Fury told Johnson, Johnson saluted as she then exited the office. He turned around to face his desk and picked up a framed blank and white picture of Captain America along with a military man in his forties with brown hair with bits of grey and an eye-patch over his left eye. In the background there were other soldiers smiling along with a banner that said '_THE HOWLING COMMANDOS'_. "Wait until I finally get to meet the good Captain." He chuckled as he put it back down. "Regardless of the outcome of this invasion..." he muttered to himself while sitting back on his chair "the world will forever be changed tonight."

*ADUAO*

"So are you up for a day out together? If you already have a boyfriend then I am sure he won't mind, after all he would understand the chance to date the Amazing Spider-Man cannot be rejected under any-"

"_WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"_ Carol screamed while firing bolts of energy at HYDRA helicopters, Thor was not paying attention as he was twirling Mjolnir around and creating a big cloud which was firing bolts of lightning at the HYDRA Soldiers and Spidey had managed to lift up pieces of a broken helicopter at some HYDRA snipers who were aiming from the balcony of a building. Carol knew that Spider-Man had a little bit of a reputation as a motor mouth wise cracker, but nothing could prepare him for the annoying pest that she had to deal with right now! She just barely made out a female HYDRA agent who was firing at her, she knew from a file that this was Ophelia Sarkissian or Viper one of the highest ranking agent in HYDRA. Before she could do anything she noticed Spider-Man had sneaked up behind Sarkissian and knocked her out, Sarkissian was a well trained human but still she was only a human which gave her little protection from a punch from someone with the proportionate strength of a spider.

"Nice shot I guess Web-Head, but you are still far away from me coming close to tolerating you..." Carol mumbled floating down with a glare to Spider-Man, Spidey could not help but laugh since Carol had no idea how close she really was to him under his mask. They then heard rampaging sounds and Carol gasped when she saw the Hulk coming their way.

"Hulk Smash HYDRA..." Hulk said before he turned and saw Spider-Man. "Hulk knows Bug-Man." Hulk said as he ran over to where Spider-Man was and was actually hugging him "Bug-Man is Hulk's friend, Bug-Man helped Hulk smash Rhino-Man..." Carol let out a chuckle as she realised what was happening, she read the report of when the Hulk had helped Spider-Man when he was fighting the supervillain known as the Rhino and it was widely known as the first team up that the masked vigilante was ever involved him. She decided to be a little nice to the web-head as she helped him get out of his stupor after the Hulk let him go.

Carol then noticed a ship coming closer to the earth and soon the other three heroes noticed as well, "Hey Thor you said you knew something about this ship, something about it belonging to some Elf King." Spider-Man asked Thor and Carol actually rolled her eyes at the comment, putting the weird comment out of her head she was wondering where Peter was right now and she hoped he was safe.

"Aye I do, it is a story that my mother told me and my brother when we were but children. The Dark Elves of Svartalheim, a race that had ruled the dark world that existed before the universe existed." Thor said now looking very serious and Carol felt oddly weirded out by the story's beginning but nonetheless Thor continued "long ago the king of the Dark Elves, Malekith had possession of an artefact that had existed before the universe was born called the Aether and in an event called 'Convergence', he attempted to use the Aether to bring about the end of the universe into a new era of darkness..." Thor had to stop when he noticed several HYDRA soldiers trying to sneak up on him but on hit from Mjolnir was enough o knock them out. "...my grandfather, Bor led the armies of Asgard-" he continued with a bellow, as he struck a HYDRA foot soldier in the chest. "To prevent this, in a last ditch effort to...YOU DARE TO STRIKE THE PRINCE OF THUNDER!...delay the army, Malekith sacrificed his forces, yet tasted defeat."

"What happened to this Aether, did your grandfather destroy it?" Carol asked not sure why she was taking this tale seriously enough to ask the question. Though a brief memory of a discussion she had once shared with Peter about the possible existence of deities and fictional universes did happen to cross her mind. _Who am I kidding? _She thought to herself as she tossed away another Hydra soldier, _Peter's probably safe at home, watching all of this and having a science-nerdgasm about all of this. _She smirked as she thought about how he might react to the notion that his girlfriend of several years was now a half-alien superhero. _He'd probably faint from a brain overload, _she thought as she pictured him seeing her Warbird outfit.

"He would if he could but the Aether could not be destroyed." Thor answered shaking his head "he ordered his men to bury it in Svartalheim, so deep into the land where no one would be able to find it though if HYDRA was able to get their hands on a Dark Elves ship, I shudder to think what else they could have gotten their hands on." After Thor finished his story they noticed a beam of energy take out some HYDRA soldiers. They saw it was the 'Uni-Beam' attack from the Arc Reactor power source of Iron Man's Armor who had arrived with his sister Janet and Steve, "Hey Hulky..." Tony said smiling at the super strong alter ego of his friend.

"Listen the story was complicated enough the first time so I don't think _Hammer-time_ can say it again, but long story short we need to get in that ship that HYDRA has taken hold of." Spider-Man said pointing up to the ship that was slowly but surely coming closer.

"So fellow protectors of Midgard, we shall make our stand against HYDRA!" Thor yelled pointing Mjolnir up at the ship.

"Even if HYDRA destroys the earth, we will still avenge it!" Janet was thinking about the comment Thor had just made, it might be working remembering later. Until then, it was time to stop HYDRA but it would mean using her technology as a weapon which she was against since she did not wanted to compared to her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have a plan..." Steve said as he faced the other heroes "Tony, Janet and myself are more effective on the ground, so we'll try and contain them here," Janet seemed to be okay and Tony just shrugged. "Bruce...I mean Hulk..." Steve said and then corrected himself when Hulk gave him a slight glare "I want you to smash as many HYDRA helicopters and whatever vehicles they have down here, can you do that?" Hulk then grinned as they then got to work and gave a running jump towards a HYDRA helicopter. Finally Steve turned to the final three heroes, "Thor you might be needed if there are any dangerous surprises in the ship so I want you to lead the final two into the ship and see if you can send it down, Spider-Man's spider sense could let you know if there is any unexpected danger inside." Steve knew about what Spider-Man could do from what he had read about him though he was not sure what to make of the final SHIELD sanctioned hero.

Thor nodded as he let out "I will be happy to oblige, I will take the Dark Elves ship down for Midgard!" he then began flying up to the ship that was closing in. Tony took the ear to use his Uni-Beam against the HYDRA soldiers, Janet decided to shrink so at her little size, she could be like a distraction to keep the HYDRA soldiers off guard before she went back to regular size and beat them up and Steve then used his reflexes to dodge attacks from more HDYRA soldiers and threw his shield at them which returned to him after knocking them out.

"Uh Cap, unlike Thor and Warbird I can't fly since flying is not really a skill that spiders possess. How am I supposed to...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..." Spider-Man started but his question was put to an end as suddenly Carol had her arms around his waist and was flying at top speed towards the ship.

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor thundered as he tossed Mjolnir at the ship causing a hole to emerge in the ship's wall and allowing him and Carol to pass through. Once they went through Carol and Thor landed on the ground though Carol tossed Spider-Man to the ground, not too gentle as she was incredibly annoyed with the masked vigilante.

"I am never flying with air Warbird again..." Spidey muttered darkly as he managed to get himself off the floor but noticed his phone had fallen out of his utility belt when he landed.

"_You have one message._" Said a voice from the phone before Spider-Man could pick it up, Thor knew what the Midgardian device could do thanks to his ally on Midgard called Nurse Jane Foster. Spider-Man's eyes widened when he realised who the message was from when he got it earlier. "_Peter, Sorry I could never..._" a voice came from the phone said before Spider-Man could pick it up and turned it off before putting it back in his utility belt. He nervously faced Carol and his fears were confirmed at the look of shock on Carol's face as she muttered "that was the message I sent to..." Spider-Man gulped as Carol's face became an angry one as she ran to Spider-Man and before he could do anything she pulled the mask from his face to reveal the young brown haired face of Midtown High Student Peter Parker...

"PETER? YOU'RE SPIDER-MAN!" Carol shouted exasperated, so her boyfriend was the hero that had riled her up so much today? Well she should not be too shocked, she knew no other could tell such lame jokes and this was how he knew who she was when she arrived. She knew she had to keep her secret of being Warbird but that was her being a government operative while it was still kind of the pot calling the kettle black, she knew of secret identities and understood why they existed but still, it hurt to think that Peter didn't tell her this one! She opened up to him about her feelings when her father died just like when he opened up to her about his feelings when his uncle Ben had died. How would Jessica respond to this.

"Sorry Carol, I really am, I kept wanting to tell you about it for the longest time, it's just that I never could find out how to..." Peter stammered before he went up to the glaring form of his girlfriend as he used the palm of his left half to hold Carol's cheek as he whispered to her into a flirtatious tone "hey that getup really suits you..." Carol blushed as this helped calm her down though she was still hurt and taken back that Peter kept this from him. Thor let out a cough and the couple realised they still had an invasion to thwart and so Carol gave Peter back his mask and he put it on. "Onward to victory!" Thor thundered as he began throwing Mjolnir at the coming HYDRA guards as the trio explored the ship though Carol gave Peter a face that told him in no uncertain terms that this was in no way the end of the matter.

*ADUAO*

Steve was using his reflexes to dodge some more attacks by HYDRA soldiers and he used his enhanced strength to pick one up and threw him at some more HYDRA soldiers, knocking them down like they were dominoes. Tony was firing his Uni-Beam at more HYDRA soldiers and Steve aimed his shield at the Uni-Fire causing it to deflect and hit the propellers of some more HYDRA helicopters and sending them down. "This is probably more sibling bonding than we have had in the last few years Janet." Tony said smiling at Janet underneath his faceplate and Janet just glared at her younger sister. "_How is he running a more successful company than me? Genius and talents are wasted on the stupid and arrogant..._" Janet thought in her head. Then came Rumlow flying in on a jetpack and holding a miniature cannon weapon and Tony flashed back to his last encounter with this HYDRA warrior:

_In a secret HYDRA prison camp, the agent in the charge of the camp Brock Rumlow was walking around in a circle outside one of the cells and was with a group of soldiers. "We have had Tony Stark in our camp for quite some time and yet he has not even completed a missile for us!" Rumlow roared at the soldiers who were looking at him fearfully "I have promised the Supreme HYDRA himself that he would have a whole supply of Circuits Maximus weapons and missiles ready for him to use for HYDRA's cause and what do you think I am supposed to say to him?" One soldier decided to speak saying "we keep asking Stark and he keeps making the same excuse that the weapons we asked for can't be rushed and unless we want faulty weapons that will fall apart before we even pull the trigger then we will have no choice but to give him all the time he needs." Rumlow glared at the soldier which made him so afraid he went down onto his knees. Stark were their prisoner and he felt it was up to him to remind him of that._

_He marched down to the cabin they were keeping Stark and knocked furiously on the door, a second late he was sent to o the ground along with the door off which was flung of its hinges, he looked up to see a large bulky suit of armour that seemed to be made from the materials they gave Stark along with a flamethrower attached to its hand. "Playtime's over" the armoured person said in Stark's voice as the bullets of the prison guards bounced harmlessly off the armor and he then used the flamethrower to fire at the guards and he managed to knock away the ones that were lucky enough to get close enough to him. That was when he realised Stark was not working on building weapons for them – he was working on his escape, he had not had time to dwindle as he was then knocked out by a kick from the boot of Stark's heavy armor. When Rumlow woke he was treated to the sight of all the prison cabin's destroyed and none of the prisoners still there, all the guards knocked out, the walls demolished and the furious personal guard of the Supreme HYDRA telling him that the Supreme HDYRA wants a word with him immediately._

"...Ever since we last met Stark, I have sworn to get even for the humiliation you had caused me, the things i had to do and the sweat I had endured in order to make sure that my place in HYDRA's inner circle was still secure!" Rumlow roared firing at Stark who dodged and sent a repulsor blast at one of the engines of Rumlow's jetpack causing it to malfunction. "Even if I fall, HDYRA will stand tall tonight as the strongest there is..." Rumlow started only to get hit by a broken car thrown at him by the HULK who roared out;

"HYDRA NOT STRONGEST THERE IS, HULK'S THE STRONGEST THERE IS AND HULK WILL TEAR HYDRA OF ALL IT'S HEADS UNTIL THEY REFUSE TO GROW BACK!" Steve checked Rumlow and saw that he was unconscious but then he, Hulk, Tony and Janet noticed there were clouds forming in the sky.

*ADUAO*

After dispatching of the HYDRA Soldiers in their way Thor, Carol and Peter had managed to reach an area where there was a throne and sitting upon it smirking at the heroes who had entered as he seemed to be holding what looked like a ball of small dark red and black floating fog. Carol glared at the man as she knew who this was from reading the files SHIELD had on this person and the whole of HYDRA, this was Gunnar Golmen the latest man to hold the title of Supreme HYDRA, which basically meant he was the leader of the whole of HYDRA and he seemed to be leading this invasion himself. Thor however gasped as he recognised the strange item he had, "the Aether!" Thor thundered as Carol and Peter recalled the item Thor mentioned in his story earlier "so not only has HYDRA gotten its hands on a Dark Elves ship but the Aether as well!"

"Correct Thor Odinson, soon the Convergence is upon us and I think it is time that you see the real face of the future King of Midgard and the Nine Realms!" Golmen smirked as he stood up and walked off from his throne. Golmen then seemed to have absorbed the Aether and to the shock of Peter and Carol he was now floating in the air. Then it looked like Gunnar was fading until he turned into another person as if Gunnar Golmen was just an illusion used for a disguise. This new form had long black hair, a golden crown with horns coming out of it, gold armor along with a black coat, a dark green cape which seemed to be billowing from the floating that he was doing and the sceptre he had been holding now looked more like an ancient artefact.

"Remember me brother, it has only been what, five years since our father banished me?" Golmen laughed and Thor looked shocked as Peter and Carol was confused about what was happening. "Allow me to introduce myself to your Midgardian allies!" Loki said as he gave a subtle bow, that was more of a mocking gesture than one of respect, "I am the _God_ of _Mischief_ and _Lies_, I am the one who has led HYDRA into getting things ready in the last six months for this one glorious event, I am the trickster of Asgard, I am who am burdened with glorious purpose, I am the one who with the help of the Aether shall use the Convergence to destroy the Nine Realms and rebuild them in my image, I am the future King of Midgard...I AM _LOKI_!"

**Yeah Aspiringactor pointed this out to me when I was betaing this chapter but I need to work on my old English for Thor and Loki's speech which I am not good at writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

"...that's your brother Thor?" Carol asked now seriously considering the possibility that Thor was the genuine Norse God of Thunder, "Aye verily he is, long ago my father Odin destroyed Laufey the Frost Giant King of Jotunheim when he attempted to use the Casket of Ancient Winters to plunge the Nine Realms into a permanent winter, he found Laufey's baby child, abandoned to due to the small size for a frost giant. Father took Loki in as his son and raised him alongside me and my brother. The both of us had been very close but his resentment drove him to becoming more mischievous and his pranks turned more deadly..." Thor said with a serious look on his face and with a small sigh "about a decade ago, after he attempted to use the deadly weapon known as the Destroyer to destroy the palace, father banished him from Asgard and we had not seen him again..."

"Very well put Thor but before I destroy Midgard here is my side of what happened next." Loki said as a sunroof began opening up in the spaceship and he was slowly floating toward it "after I was banished I had roamed Svartalheim until I had found the Aether, the remains of Malekith's ship along with the ghost of Malekith himself, we made a bargain: when the next Convergence dawned upon Midgard, I will use the Aether to plunge the Nine Realms into eternal darkness and bring his Dark Elves back into existence and in returns he will watch in the spirit world as I shall rule over this new dark world! Five years ago I had made it to Midgard where I eliminated and take the place of a HYDRA lieutenant Gunnar Golmen, I rose up to the ranks becoming their leader so I can use HYDRA as my plan to get everything ready for when it was finally time for the Convergence!"

Spider-Man then turned and faced Thor "hold on I just realised something! Earlier you said Loki's birth dad was beaten by your dad when he tried to use some sort of casket? How many wannabe conquerors with artefacts have your family beaten?"

"Now that I think about it Man of Spiders, quite a few actually..." Thor said as he put his hand to his chin in thought "there was Karnilla of Nornheim who attempted to use her Norn Stones, there was also Surtur the fire demon of Muspelheim who attempted to use his Twilight Sword to..." Carol was at the moment furiously tugging Thor's cape with one hand and Peter's hood with the other. When she got their attention to pointed to the sunroof where Loki had used the distraction to float out of it as there as the weather outside was getting worse. Thor was now flying out of the ship as Carol was about to get ready to fly holding Peter again.

"Oh no, I mean what I said! Sorry Carol but I don't think I want to be flying like that again..." Peter said but his protests were ignored as Carol took Peter's stomach with one arm and flew out of the sunroof with Peter yelling again.

"...hate you..." Peter muttered after the three heroes went back down to the ground where Steve, Tony, Hulk and Janet were and Carol had let him go, Carol just smirked back at him knowing that he did not mean that at all. Then they noticed a tornado was appearing were the ship was and out came what looked like ghostly spectres. "Where are the Ghostbusters when you need them!" Peter yelled as the heroes were shocked as they began possessing conscious and unconscious HYDRA soldiers. With them yelling seemingly in pain they appeared to be transforming into black humanoid creatures with doll masks and elf like ears. "I think I can explain this." Peter said facing to the heroes who were not in the ship "basically Thor's brother is the leader of HYDRA who plans on using something called the Aether to bring about a world of darkness ruled by evil elves." The only reason Steve and Janet were taking the statement seriously was because of the straight face Carol and Thor had. Though for Steve's case, he felt that after what happened to him and the world he had woken up with full of all sorts of super powered beings: he felt like he could believe anything at this point.

"Okay even though I totally do not believe it, I will take your word in it." Tony replied once he got over the bewilderment of Peter's explanation "so how do we stop this!" Thor with Mjolnir in hand pointed up to Loki, "Loki has the Aether and as long as he does the Convergence will continue until all of the Nine Realms has been covered into complete darkness." Thor explained reading Mjolnir to fight what was coming their way "if we have get the Aether from Loki, we may have a chance to stop the Convergences before it progresses any further!" They looked around and saw that more and more units of SHIELD agents were turning up to fight the Dark Elves, "Okay Thor, you and Tony see what you can do getting this Aether from this Loki figure." Steve said explaining his plan "the rest of us stay on ground to make sure Dark Elves do not do anymore damage!"

*ADUAO*

Approaching earth was a spacecraft being driven by two members of a group from across the galaxy that they designated themselves the guardians off. They were watching the battle happening on the planet from their monitors, they did not know much about the planet that the inhabitants had dubbed 'Earth' but they did know that their self proclaimed leader was originally from this planet. "Wow the specimens of this planet are putting up a good fight so far, not bad for a species that has not even perfected inter dimensional travel yet." The pilot said before facing his partner "what do you think big guy, these particular seven could become valuable allies, don't you think so?" the pilot's partner sat back into his seat as he uttered a sentence:

"...I am Groot."

*ADUAO*

The Dark Elves began firing blasts of energy from their hands which Steve kept blocking with his shield and he managed to throw his shield which knocked away several at once before it controlled the shield and allowed it to return to him, thanks to special magnets on the shield and on the gloves of his costume. He had to thank Tony for that, until then he managed to knock out a near enough Dark Elf with enough punches and force. These Dark Elves were indeed tougher than the HYDRA soldiers had been; nevertheless he was nowhere close to even consider the possibility of giving up.

"Okay this feels like Star Wars and Lord of the Rings got tossed into a blender with us in it..." Peter muttered managing to use his Spider-Sense to dodge the hits from the blasts from the Dark Elves. He looked and saw Hulk rampaging and knocking down Dark Elves as if they were nothing more than just dominoes. "Alright up there Warbird..." Peter said looking at Carol shooting some Dark Elves with alien blasts using her hands deciding to use her codename until they were all done. "Just fine." Carol responded watching as her boyfriend managed to lift up a bit of falling debris and knock down three Dark Elves at once; it seemed that Peter was a natural at this. It would make sense since she had only had her powers for about a couple of months and Peter had been Spider-Man for over a year, but still it was a bit embarrassing to realise that as a government sponsored hero she was an amateur compared to someone who was still in high School.

As Steve knocked over some more Dark Elves with his shield he noticed Janet was concentrating on something with her hands together. "What exactly are you doing Janet?" Steve asked confused while he used his shield to block Janet form blasts coming from Dark Elves. "It is a little experiment I have been working on but never had the chance to properly field test but there is no time like the present..." Janet explained with a bit of grunts in between breaths "In theory this should work, just need to reverse the energy of the Stark Particles..." Steve looked alarmed as Janet was now glowing of the energy of the yellow Stark particles.

*ADUAO*

"I will only give you one warning Reindeer Games..." Tony said flying up to Loki who was now floating in the middle of the storm and glowing with the dark red energy of the Aether "shut down this Convergence destroy the universe ritual or else you will pay dearly!" Loki let out a humourless laugh as he shouted "you dare to command me Howardson! I am the future King of the Nine Realms and I will not be spoken like that by a mere mortal such as yourself! For your insolence you will be shown no mercy and I will make sure that you will not survive the Convergence! The rule of the universe is my birthright and none shall deny me of it!" after Loki was done with his monologue he was hit in the back of the head by Mjolnir which caused his helmet to fall off, he turned around and sneered as he saw Thor floating there as Mjolnir returned to his hand.

"I shall take great pleasure in destroying you Thor, but I shall make sure you survive just to make sure the worlds you hold dearly burn down before your very eyes!" Loki shouted out firing dark red energy at Thor who was blocking it with Mjolnir. "Man of Iron, fire at Loki with your flying armor!" Thor yelled at Tony "he can't deal with both of us, if he gets distracted, it will be easier to get the Aether off from him..."Thor yelled. "I do hope you know what you are doing goldilocks..." Tony muttered firing at Loki with his repulsor blasts. Before Loki could fire back at Tony in retaliation Thor charged up Mjolnir and threw it at him causing the Aether energy to be thrown out at him.

Loki landed on the flying HYDRA ship as Thor caught the Aether with Mjolnir and began chagrining it up and with concentration managed to cause the storm to shrink down and the Dark Elf spirits stopped coming through. When he got up and noticed this Loki let out a scream of rage as a giant hand knocked the ship down and Loki with it. Thor and Tony looked and saw with amazement it was Janet who had grown to the size of Godzilla. "Talk about being my big sis..." Tony muttered as Janet laughed under her helmet. She shrank down to normal size as Thor and Tony flew down to join the other heroes. The seven heroes looked around as they saw the sun was coming back and the Dark Elves began screaming in agony as they were forced out of the HYDRA Soldiers that they had used as their hosts. "Send me what the citizens of Midgard call a postcard when you reach Hel." Thor yelled to the Dark Elf spirits as they were disappearing.

Ten minutes later the citizens were coming out of their hiding spots and those who were hurt were being treated by medics including Thor's friend Nurse Jane Foster. The SHIELD Agents were hard at work arresting the HYDRA soldiers, Tony smiled when he spotted a handcuffed Senator Stern being led to a truck by two SHIELD agents. Stern only glared at him as he was tossed into the back of a SHIELD truck along with Rumlow and Sarkissian. "You think this is over..." the seven heroes turned and saw that Loki was barely managing to get up and glaring at the heroes with all the hatred he was feeling "This is only a minor setback for me! Enjoy your precious victory while you can because nothing will stop me from achieving my rightful place as King of the Nine Realms! I am a god and you will not be so lucky when..." Loki was then knocked out unconscious by a single punch by Hulk who muttered "Puny god talks too much..." the seven heroes noticed that the citizens were looking at them and then erupted into cheers and applause as the seven heroes who had saved them.


	8. Chapter 8

In the throne room of a golden palace in a land far from the reaches of Earth called Asgard, there were several soldiers in gold armor with two-horned helmets and spears on either side of the throne who acted as the Guards of Asgard, sitting on a throne was a large person with long white hair, a long white beard, an eyepatch on his right eye, a two horned helmet like the guards only this one served as his crown, a spear and a long red cape. At one side was a brown haired woman in a toga who was his wife Frigga and on the other side was his son Thor. In front of them with his arms cuffed behind his back was Loki who had a large sneer of contempt on his face. "Loki Odinson..." Odin Allfather the King of Asgard said as he stood up and walked of his thrown, Loki glared at the mere implication that Odin was addressing him as his son "long have I ignored your mischief Loki, but this is no mere mischief or even trickery...this is just plain evil! I took you in, I gave you everything, I saved you from a fate of being lost and left to die in Jotunheim by your biological father, I made you my son, I made you my son's brother, I have shown you affection from my own heart...AND THIS IS HOW MY KINDNESS HAS BEEN REPAYED? MAKING A DEAL TO DESTROY THE NINE REALMS WITH LONG ENEMIES OF ASGARD? ALLYING YOURSELF WITH SOME OF THE WORSE OF MIDGARD?"

"You deserve far worse for your supposed kindness _father_!" Loki said making sure to emphasize the contempt of the last word as much as he could "I honestly don't see what the fuss was about, I would have been a benevolent king of the Dark World, whoever survived the Convergence would have been blessed to have me as their king! Who knows, maybe I could have found an orphaned child amongst those who have survive Midgard being destroyed by the Convergence and take him in as my own, showing him the affection that you never shown me yet claimed to have! I would have made a better king than you or your oh so perfect favourite son could ever hope to be!" if looks could kill Odin's glare would have vaporised Loki on the spot, "If only I knew what I know now, I might have been able to better raise you and perhaps this would not have happened." Odin said with a shake of his head "I hereby sentence you to be locked away in the deepest darkest cell of the dungeons of Asgard and maybe we can at least make you realise what your actions have caused." As the guards dragged Loki away, Frigga, Thor and even Odin had tears in their eyes but regardless, Odin motioned Thor to stand before him and he did so.

"Thor Odinson, my son and heir to my throne: as we have unfortunately discovered in the hundreds of years since our last visit to Midgard a lot of things had changed. Midgard had now became a more dangerous place with the worse of their inhabitants running amok with powers caused by the technologies and resources that Midgard has created it for itself. I sent you to Midgard to be a defender, an ambassador of Asgard in order to protect Midgard from whatever threat is facing it." Odin said before the seriousness on his face was replaced by a big smile "and I cannot help but be proud of how well you are handling this mission and what you have accomplished, especially with you saving not only Midgard but indeed the whole of the nine Realms and the fact that thanks to you delivering it to us, the Aether has been safely been locked away in a safe in the Asgardian vault that would require the Odinforce to open..." Thor stopped his father and replied "I may not have been able to win at all if it wasn't for the help of Midgard's greatest heroes: I feel honoured to have fought alongside Captain America, the Man of Iron, the Warbird, the ogre known as the Hulk, the Wasp and the Man of Spiders who have proved themselves to be worthy protectors of Midgard!" Odin chuckled before he replied "well then, should these six fellow warriors of yours join us in Asgard, we shall have a feast and banquet in their honour!"

"I must go now though father, Lady Jane Foster will be most upset if I turn up late for our dinner." Thor said exiting the throne room. Odin then faced the captain of his guards and said "go and have Heimdall take a group of Guards to Svartalheim and find any trace of the Dark Elves technology and have them destroyed." Odin said now looking serious "I shall take no chance of anything like this happening again!" the captain bowed and then left along with the guards as Odin then faced his advisor to go over some royal duties.

*ADUAO*

"_What started as a HYDRA attack quickly evolved into something more..._"

"_The day might have been lost if not for the heroics of seven superheroes..._"

"_This does not diminish the facts, that spider is still a dangerous vigilante..._"

"_I saw Captain America throwing his shield, for a guy who has been alive longer than my father has been he still looks better than any A-list movie star!_"

"_Superheroes in New York? Gimmie a break!"_

"_They were incredible, they were terrific..._"

"_You know Spider-Man and that blonde girl the government called Warbird? I totally bet they are a couple..._"

"_What now?_"

Peter Parker wearing jeans and a Stargate SG1 t-shirt was on the couch in his aunt's house, channel surfing with a smile on his face. He was mainly flicking through the news channels and he failed to pass through one that was not talking about the big battle that had happened the previous day and what a life changing experience it was! Sure he had teamed up with the Hulk and the Punisher before, but he never had a team-up like this before! It did not help that his lovely girlfriend was now a superhero with an awesome outfit of her own. He paused when he heard his Aunt May opening the front door and say "oh hello Carol, yes Peter is just in the living room!" he gulped when he saw Carol walking into the room wearing jeans, a jacket and a t-shirt of Star Wars: the Empire Strikes Back. She took him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him upstairs to his room and let go and shut his door so they could talk without Peter's aunt listening. If he was not terrified by how angry Carol was at the moment, he might have been pleased to see how strong his girlfriend is now.

"I have waited long enough for my explanation, so I want it now!" Carol told him as she was getting close to screaming "why didn't you be honest with me about this, why didn't you ever tell me about you being Spider-Man?" once Peter got his courage back he realised something, "Carol listen to me! I wanted to tell you but I could never find out how...wait a minute..." Peter said getting up at full height, even though he was still shorter than him by a small amount "why are you angry at me when you didn't tell me that you were this Warbird?" Carol was taken back as she knew Peter had a point. "As Warbird I was a government employee, I was told not to risk anyone finding out just in case the information spread...which is probably why you didn't tell me..."

Peter laughed as he gave Carol one of his big goofy grins that he knew Carol liked some much, "Are we cool then..." Peter asked for a second before he was pulled into kiss by Carol, "Yes we are." Once she let leaving Peter gasping for air and a little bit disappointed that it didn't continue "now you know about me being a SHIELD operative, me and Jessica booked a beach that SHIELD owns and uses for their agents to relax for us to use next week, you can look forward to the swimsuit I had picked out for the trip." Peter drooled at the thought before realising something, "Wait a minute your friend Jessica..." Peter asked hesitantly "did you tell her?" Carol was a bit hurt that Peter would think of her as one of those shallow girls who would instantly text her friends when finding out a secret about her boyfriend, like that Sally Avril the Midtown cheerleading captain whose insults towards Peter only stopped when Carol threatened to punch her if she didn't stop. "Hey, now that you can fly I bet this means you will never be late for our dates..." Peter said and it was thanks to his Spider-Sense he avoided the hit that Carol gave his shoulders.

*ADUAO*

In the Stark Mansion, Steve was up in the room Tony had set up for him, he was looking at his wedding picture to Natasha while Tony and Bruce were busy talking to the paparazzi who were swarming the front of the house. "_Sir, Janet Stark is outside of the door asking to come in._" JARVIS told him Steve turned away from his picture and told JARVIS to let Janet in who was wearing a grey business jacket and business skirt. "Hell Steve, thought you might want some company." Janet said before looking at Steve's picture, "She looks beautiful, much better looking than half of the girls I have seen with my brother." Janet told him and Steve could not help but let out a laugh. "Natasha, she was your wife, wasn't she?" Janet asked and after Steve gave a slight nod she replied "I can't imagine how it must feel, being unfrozen and finding out no one knows what happened to your wife."

"With help I am able to attempt to move on, I miss Natasha but if she knew I was sulking over her she would tell me to move on or make else she would make me do fifty push ups!" Steve smiled and Janet could not help but blush at the fact he was looking at him and yet her bratty sibling had enough confidence to make a move on any pretty looking girl that he came across. Janet walked up to Steve some more and gave im a quick slight kiss on the cheek, Steve looked surprised for a second before he just returned to his smile. "_I can master particles that can allow someone to change their size and yet I have no idea how to approach a guy I like without feeling embarrassed..._" Janet thought in her head before she looked down on her window and saw her little brother flirting with a female reporter, why was a gifted genius brain wasted on someone as cocky and insufferable as her brother?

*ADUAO*

The next day in the Triskellion waiting outside the director's office was Steve, Tony, Janet, Bruce, Thor, Peter and Carol. Tony, Janet, Bruce and Steve were in business suits, Thor was in his normal attire and Carol and Peter were in their costumes. "Can anyone explain why the seven of us are all here, I got an email asking me, my science brother and Capsicle to come here for an appointment where i found out my sis got the same email." Tony asked but no one knew what to say. "I am just following orders by coming here." Carol responded with a shrug, "I was told to come here by the incredibly hot blonde SHIELD agent here who I have never met before...OW!" Peter said before getting a smack on the head by Carol who was now glaring at him.

"An agent I have met before called the Son of Coul found me when I was having a drink with friends of mine at the bar about a mile away from this strange palace so naye, I have no idea either." Thor said as Agent Daisy Johnson came out the door and said "Director Fury is ready to see you now!" Steve's eyes widened when he remembered the surname of the General he served under during the war. They entered the room and Janet had to drag her brother in before he tried to flirt with Agent Johnson. At the director's desk was a black man with a bald head, an eyepatch over his right eye, a black beard and moustache and a blue battle suit with a white star on it. "Thank you all for coming; I am Director Fury of SHIELD." The man said before getting off his desk and lifting up his framed photo. He let Steve look at it and his eyes widened when he saw it was with him, General Fury and the Howling Commandos. "My father, my name is Nick Fury Jr and let me tell you something: my old man held you in high regard!" he laughed as he placed the photograph back on his desk.

"Let me get to the point, good work with what happened saving the world from that invasion turned attempt to destroy the universe. I have a feeling we won't be hearing from HYDRA from a long time, it will take some time for them to try and rebuild itself since we have most of their inner circle now in SHIELD custody." Fury said before his face and tone became more serious "and congrats you just stopped the big bad threat. But let me ask you something, what about the next big threat or the next big threat? There might be more battles that may need more than one hero in order to be won." Fury told them and the seven heroes realised he had a point; the battle was only won when they worked together so what if something else happened. "So here is my proposal. You seven stay together as a sort of team if you will; I can supply one of my agents as a liaison to help you if we have something that we need your help with." Fury explained hoping they would think about his idea "become a force to protect the world and fight the foe that no single hero can fight alone!"

They were now deep in thought, it seemed like a good idea: they could be ready next time if a threat comes along that would need a team to take down and being a superhero would easier know you had someone on your back. "Even though my Wasp technology was intended to help science and not help fight crime, I think I am for it, we can avenge the wrongs caused by all the villains and madmen like Loki, we can be Avengers!." Janet said being the first one to speak up; it would not be like her technology would just merely be a weapon for war anyway. "I am not letting my big sis hog the spotlight; you can count me in Fury." Tony said with a laugh, "I have been a member of a team fighting for a better tomorrow before, you can count this old soldier in as well!" Steve said making his support known as well.

"I am a SHIELD agent anyway so I am in; we could even see if there are other heroes willing to join us." Carol told her superior officer using her best serious voice.

"As long as the blonde bombshell babe is in then you can count me in as well." Peter said ignoring the look on Carol's face that promised him he would pay for his comment later.

"I will be honoured to join in the band of Midgard's greatest defenders!" Thor shouted with glee.

"Count me in as well and I will prove to Ross I am not the monster he claimed me to me." Bruce said putting his support in. With the seven heroes now joined in on Director Fury's proposal: that was the moment when the Avengers had been assembled for the first time.

**There is part one and now that the origin is done, the story will be continued in a sequel automatically taking place after this one since the Day unlike Any Other has now ended.**


End file.
